Alones
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: KyuSung - Adakalanya bahkan melepas dan melupakan adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan... walau ia tidak pernah memilikinya sekalipun... / Crack pair, slight HaeHyuk & KyuSeo / DLDR.


—**Alones****—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: ****ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: ****KyuSung (Kyuhyun – Yesung), slight ****KyuSeo****.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, Crack Pair, **_**._. **_**Ending gantung.**** Sedikit SuGen, tapi bukan berarti saya SuGen Shipper. :p**

**.**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

—_Adakalanya, bahkan melepas adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang bisa dilakukan. Sesulit, atau bahkan semustahil apapun itu. Atau bahkan… walau ia tidak pernah memilikinya sedikitpun—_

.

.

Kim Jongwoon namanya. Seorang _namja_, bisa dikatakan tampan, namun tak sedikit pula yang menganggap ia manis—terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang _namja_. Bersuara emas—hingga banyak orang mengatakan kalau ia sebenarnya cocok menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Ia duduk di salah satu sudut _tea shop _yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Bukan tempat favoritnya, sebenarnya. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai teh, lebih memilih kopi untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja… kalau diam di tempat ini… ia bisa melihat_nya_.

Seorang _namja_, sama seperti dirinya. Hanya lebih tinggi sedikit, surai ikal kecoklatan membingkai wajah semi-pucatnya. Tatapan matanya tajam, namun kadang kala ia bisa melihat sorot lembut terpancar dari iris gelapnya. Terlihat dingin, dan sepertinya enggan untuk sekedar berkomunikasi dengan dunia luar. Setiap kali ia melihatnya di tempat ini ia jarang melihat orang itu berbicara. Hanya sesekali, itu pun pada _waiter _atau _waitress _ketika ia memesan makanan atau minuman. Selebihnya, diam. Padahal kalau berdasarkan pengamatannya selama ini—ia _stalker _orang itu asal tahu saja—beberapa pelayan di tempat ini kenal baik dengannya.

Dan ia...

Jujur saja, menyukai diamnya. Ada kesan tersendiri ketika ia mencuri pandang ke arahnya, seperti melihat sebuah lukisan musim gugur yang diciptakan dengan menuangkan segala perasaan. Indah, menghanyutkan, menenangkan, tapi sekaligus juga... tidak terjangkau...

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun—ia tahu itu dari seorang pegawai bernama Lee Hyukjae, _namja _manis dengan _gummy smile _yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada para pengunjung. Cukup akrab dengan dirinya.

Jongwoon menghela nafas. Teringat sebuah kalimat yang tadi terucap dalam pikirannya. Tidak terjangkau... benar, orang itu tidak terjangkau. Dalam artian konotatif. Ia menyukainya—ah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya cinta. Rasa yang timbul ketika ia secara tidak sengaja melihatnya tersenyum—lembut sekaligus menenangkan, berbeda dibandingkan dengan kesan yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang.

Perasaan yang salah, ia tahu itu. Mereka sama-sama _namja _dan hubungan sesama _namja _jelas akan menimbulkan banyak permasalahan, lagipula...

_Tring_...

Suara bel berbunyi. Pertanda ada seorang pengunjung yang datang. Jongwoon menoleh, dan ia hanya bisa kembali menghela nafasnya. Seorang _yeoja_, manis dan cukup cantik. _Namja straight _pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihatnya—apalagi kalau ia sudah menunjukkan senyumnya.

Tidak, tidak. Bukannya ia tertarik atau bagaimana—ia _gay_, jadi tidak mungkin bisa tertarik kan?

Ada hal lain, yang membuatnya bisa memberikan atensinya secara penuh selain keberadaan sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun—yang mampu membuatnya terpesona hingga mengabaikan Hyukjae.

Sesuatu yang... juga merupakan salah satu hal yang membuatnya selalu berpikir bahwa _namja _yang ia cintai itu semakin tidak terjangkau... itu...

"Kyuhyun-_oppa_~"

Cho Kyuhyun itu _straight_ dan _yeoja _yang baru saja datang itu adalah... tunangannya...

.

.

"_Hyung_ tidak lelah melakukan semua ini? Padahal kalau menurutku, lebih baik _hyung _mencari orang lain dan melupakannya..."

Ia masih berada di _tea shop _itu. Selain karena untuk men_stalk _Kyuhyun, ia juga—selalu—memiliki janji dengan Lee Donghae, sepupu jauhnya. _Namja _berwajah tampan itu selalu kemari—setiap hari kalau perlu ditambahkan. Alasannya jelas karena kekasihnya—_namjachingu _nya—bekerja di tempat ini. Ia sama seperti dirinya, menyukai _namja_. Dan _namja _beruntung yang mencintainya adalah Lee Hyukjae, salah satu pelayan di sini. Wajar kan kalau ia juga jadi dekat dengan _namja _itu.

Jongwoon hanya mendengarkan, sesekali menyesap teh dingin yang ia pesan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sudah terlalu sering sepupunya ini mengatakan hal yang sama. Bukannya ia tidak mau menurutinya—ia ingin melakukannya kalau saja bisa, nyatanya itu sulit. Ia sudah terlalu terpikat, terjerat dengan cinta buta yang begitu dalam dan ketika ia sadar akan kemustahilannya, ia justru tidak bisa terlepas dari jeratan cinta yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Donghae mendengus kesal. Selalu seperti ini jika ia membicarakan hal ini pada _hyung _yang paling ia sayangi ini. Didengarkan, namun tidak ditanggapi. Ayolah, ia hanya tidak ingin _hyung_nya ini tersiksa dengan perasaan yang jelas tidak terbalaskan. Bukankah lebih baik dilupakan daripada harus menahan perasaannya seperti ini terus?

"Kalau bisa juga... aku ingin melakukannya..."

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah Jongwoon. Namun _namja _yang ia tatap hanya menatap ke arah lain, terlihat seolah ia sedang membayangkan sesuatu di luar sana. Musim gugur baru saja tiba, dan jelas itu pemandangan yang cukup indah—kalau saja suasana hatinya memang bisa menikmatinya.

"Bahkan walau ada _namja _lain yang bisa mencintai _hyung _dengan tulus?"

Ia bukan berbicara kemungkinan. Lee Donghae mengenalnya, seorang _namja _yang mencintai _hyung_nya ini. Hanya saja Jongwoon terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya. Ia selalu terfokus pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Seolah tidak ada lagi nama lain yang bisa singgah dalam hati maupun pikirannya.

Kalau saja Jongwoon bertemu _namja _itu lebih awal, mungkin ceritanya akan lain. Atau mungkin sama—hanya saja dengan situasi yan agak berbeda. Bisa saja Jongwoon menerima cinta _namja _itu, namun ketika bertemu Kyuhyun semuanya akan menjadi seperti... ini?

Jongwoon terlihat berpikir. Sudah sering pula Donghae menanyakan ini padanya, mengindikasikan kalau ada seseorang yang memang mencintainya dan Donghae mengenalnya. Terlihat sekali kan kalau _namdongsaeng_nya ini ingin agar ia melupakan... Kyuhyun...

"_Ne_... bahkan walau ada orang lain pun, kurasa aku akan tetap mencintainya—terserah bagaimana nantinya ini akan berakhir..."

Kalau bisa, sebenarnya ia ingin melupakannya dan beralih pada siapapun itu kenalan Lee Donghae yang mencintainya. Dicintai lebih baik kan dibandingkan mencintai namun tidak berbalas.

Namun Jongwoon bukan orang yang setega itu. Kalau ia melakukannya, _namja _itu akan berada di posisi yang sama dengannya. Ah, atau mungkin... sebenarnya _namja _itu justru sudah ada dalam posisi yang menyakitkan itu ketika mencintainya?

Dan Donghae, memilih untuk menyerah—hanya kali ini saja. Toh, masih ada hari esok. Lagipula...

Ng... bagaimanan nanti saja...

.

.

Jongwoon masih setia, diam dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyukai teh—walau kopi tetap jadi pilihan utamanya. Setidaknya ia harus berterima kasih pada minuman kecoklatan itu karena berkatnya ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun di tempat ini.

_Namja _bermata sipit itu menghela nafas—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di tempat ini. Bukankah seharusnya hal ini ia akhiri sebelum ia sendiri malah semakin sulit terlepas dari jeratan yang ia ciptakan sendiri ini? Akhiri dan lupakan semua, toh cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun pun akan bersanding selamanya dengan _yeoja _tunangannya itu, sementara ia… mungkin akan tetap sendiri?

"_Hyung_?"

Jongwoon mendongak, mendapati Hyukjae kini berdiri di hadapannya, masih mengenakan seragam pelayannya—menurut Donghae, alih-alih terlihat tampan atau _cool_ Hyukjae malah lebih terkesan manis. Ah, tapi tunggu… kenapa _namja _ini malah menatapnya khawatir.

"_Wae_?"

Hyukjae terlihat ragu, sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas. Jongwoon mengerutkan alisnya. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ tidak akan kemari hari ini…"

Jongwoon diam, memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan apa-apa namun telinganya masih setia mendengarkan.

"Dan dia… memberiku… ini…"

Hyukjae adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya pegawai di _tea shop _ini yang lumayan dekat dengan Kyuhyun, jadi wajar saja kalau _namja _dengan _gummy smile _ini sedikitnya tahu mengenai Kyuhyun lebih banyak dibandingkan orang lain di sini.

_Namja _manis itu menyodorkan sesuatu, tipis. Selembar kertas. Jongwoon menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar. Entahlah, hanya saja… perasaannya agak tidak enak.

Ia menatap benda itu—terpaku. Sebuah undangan. Tepatnya undangan pernikahan. Yang membuatnya diam adalah kenyataan bahwa apa yang tertulis di sana adalah… nama orang yang… sangat ia hafal dengan baik…

"Cho… Kyuhyun dan… Seo JoHyun…?"

Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya—pelan. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongwoon pada Kyuhyun, yang adakalanya kadang membuat dirinya ingin memberi tahu Kyuhyun soal itu. Hanya saja, kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun sudah memiliki tunangan—dan bahkan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat—membuatnya selalu bungkam. Walau ia tahu, mereka akan menikah bukan karena keduanya saling mencintai…

Jongwoon diam. Memang tidak ada gunanya menyimpan perasaan ini kalau pada akhirnya ia tahu hal ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Selama dua puluh enam tahun ia hidup, baru kali ia benar-benar merasakan cinta—tulus bahkan hingga membuatnya rela menjadi pelanggan tetap _tea shop _ini.

"Hmph—"

Jongwoon terkekeh pelan, menertawakan dirinya dan semua perasaannya juga apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini. Harusnya ia lebih cepat menyadarinya… bahwa melepasnya dan melupakannya lebih awal adalah hal paling baik untuknya—bahkan walau ia tidak pernah memilikinya sekalipun…

"_Hyung_, _gwaenchana_?" Hyukjae khawatir, terdengar jelas dari nada suara yang ia keluarkan. Biar bagaimana pun Jongwoon adalah _hyung _yang paling disayangi oleh Donghae—dan juga olehnya.

Jongwoon beranjak. Ia menatap Hyukjae dan seulas senyum terlihat dengan jelas, dan _namja _dengan _gummy smile _itu tahu kalau itu bukan senyum Jongwoon yang biasanya.

"_Nde_, _gwaenchana_…" Jongwoon mengemasi barang-barangnya, dan sebelum Hyukjae sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, ia sudah lebih dulu memotong, "aku ada urusan, katakan pada Hae aku akan pulang telat..."

.

.

Jongwoon berdiri di tepi jembatan. Ia hanya menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Aliran sungai di bawahnya melaju pelan namun dalam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat pantulan dirinya pada aliran sungai—menyedihkan sebenarnya.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Kalau tidak bisa melupakan, bukankah lebih baik pergi?

Waktu berjalan, perlahan. Detik terus berlalu...

_Lima..._

_Empat..._

_Tiga..._

_Dua..._

_Satu... _

Dan...

.

.

.

_Two days later_...

Sebuah surat kabar tiba di kediaman keluarga Cho, diletakkan di atas meja oleh sang kakak sulung. Kyuhyun yang baru melangkah turun—hendak pergi—sambil menggigit selembar roti panggang, tanpa sengaja melihat judul _headline_ yang tertera dengan tulisan yang cukup besar. Cukup untuk membuatnya tanpa sadar menjatuhkan roti di mulutnya dan terbelalak, terpaku sambil berharap bahwa apa yang ia baca adalah ilusi... atau setidaknya gosip murahan seperti yang beredar di televisi soal _entertainer _atau apalah itu...

Kyuhyun membatu. _Tidak mungkin... ini bohong kan..._

_Jangan orang itu... kumohon Tuhan..._

.

.

.

—_Sesosok tubuh ditemukan di wilayah xxx. Kemungkinan korban hanyut di sekitar kawasan xxx. Tidak ditemukan luka berat di sekujur tubuhnya selain luka ringan berupa memar di sekitar kepala dan punggung. Korban selamat, saat ini dirawat di rumah sakit terdekat dan berada dalam kondisi koma. Diperkirakan oleh tenaga medis setempat bahwa korban akan sulit sadar dikarenakan _shock _akibat benturan di kepalanya. Berdasarkan kartu identitas yang dibawanya, korban diketahui bernama Kim Jongwoon—atau masyarakat lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Kim Yesung, seorang penyanyi _ballad _yang tengah naik daun—_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hyukkie_-hyung_, boleh aku bertanya?"_

"Ne_, _waeyo, Kyu_?"_

"Namja _yang duduk di pojok itu... siapa?"_

"_Ah, itu Jongwoon-_hyung, _dia sering ada di sini. _Wae_?"_

"Aniyo, hyung_. Bukan apa-apa…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Jongwoon-_hyung_, ya? _Namja _yang manis... kurasa aku... menyukainya..._

.

.

—**END?—**

**.**

**.**

**a/n sebenernya ff ini cuma ff dadakan yang dibikin tadi siang, di tengah kegalauan dan sedikit membayangkan sebuah **_**line **_**paling nyantol di kepala dari lagunya Aqua Timez yang judulnya **_**Alones**_**. **_**Why do we feel so alone anytime?**_** Bagian itu yang sangat saya ingat sejak dulu dan akhirnya malah terbawa ke ff ini. Mengenai ending… ini cukup ngegantung ya, btw..**

**Tadinya mau fokus sama Mine and Yours plus Till The End of Time, tapi ini terus membayangi saya. ^^ Buat ff lainnya saya usahain update secepatnya…**

**So RNR? :)**

**See you, next time~**

**.**

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


End file.
